Ash's mistletoe
by ASHlatios
Summary: Here ash is a boy who is a pokemon also confess histill love This story is little sexual, so please be aware


_Ash's Mistletoe_

Disclaimer:- **This story may contain some sexual acts, so if you are fit to read then only read**

Characters used:_**MAIN**_-**Ash Ketchup ( 12 years ), Misty ( 12 years ), Brock ( 15 years ) and Bianca ( 11 years )**

**Johan city**

Our heroes were walking down the road suddenly Ash felt something. So he came at a side and looked at the crystal. Misty asked, "What are you doing there ?". Ash replied, "I am just looking at this crystal.". Then he asked Brock, "Is there any poke on centre nearby?". Brock answered, "Yes, a few kilometres from here.". Ash said, "let's go".

As they arrived in the centre, he quickly gone to the computer and called someone.

Meanwhile, Misty said to Brock, "Why is ash so eager to call someone ?". Brock replied, "Maybe he needs some advice on any matter."

When Ash and the call receiver finished talking, he announced, "Tomorrow, one of my best friend is coming here.". Misty asked curiosly, "Who is that person, Ash?". Ash replied, "When she will come, you will understand". Then misty thought, "I wonder, who is that girl which he says 'one of his best friends'.".

In morning, Ash woke up first, misty also woke up but she pretended not to be noticed, so she acted as she is in asleep. After ash's exercise, he sat near misty. Misty's heart was pumping faster. Ash stated to stroke her gentle on her hand and said, "Misty, you are my best friend and I love you but as I am a pokemon and I have a mission, I cannot stay here any longer. Today when Bianca will come, I have to leave you. But don't worry, I have talked to the nurse joy of viridian city, your bike is ready and you can collect it." Misty was completely shocked. Then she said to herself, "I have loved a person who is a pokemon and he is going to leave me."

At 8:00am everybody woke up. Just then Bianca arrived. She was a beautiful, slim figure with long brown shiny hair with a soft and sweet voice. As he entered in the pokemon centre, she came and jumped on ash. Then she huge and said, "We are meeting after 5 years later, you have changed so much." Then ash added, "you have also changed too." Then she said in a angry way, "Have you forgotten me or what. You are not calling me anymore. Just yesterday you have done it." Then ash apologised, "I was busy in the pokemon training, I had no time to call my mother, then how will I call you ?" "It's okay", she said and then she raised up a little and kissed him in his cheeks. Misty and Brock were shocked up. Then brock said, "The person who does not want this, they only get and the person who want this, they don't get it". Ash get blushed up. She concluded, "Are you feeling shy after you got a kiss from your little sister ?". "WHHHAAAAT!", Brock and misty shouted. "She is your sister, you have told us that a friend is coming today." Misty exclamed. Ash apologised, "I was feeling too shy to tell you that I also have a sister". "Ash, we need to go now, we are late", reminded Bianca. "Okay I am coming", Ash replied. Then Ash said to pikachu, "Take my pokedex and my pokeballs". "But why", Brock asked. "I can't tell you", said ash quickly. Then Misty asked anxiously, "When will you return". Ash replied, "I don't know". As soon as he about to leave, Misty hold his hand to stop him from going. Then she came closer to him and asked, "where are you going?".He replied, "I can't tell you". As he was not telling, Misty hug him closely and said sadly, "if you would not tell, then I will die". "No, you will not do this. We are sacrificing ourselves to save your lives.". He informed her. "tell ous clearly", Brock asked. "Should we tell them, Bianca?" ash asked. "okay, tell them." Bianca agreed. "We all are pokemons and our mission is to save the world from danger. Now the time has come, so we have to leave the earth." ash informed. Misty said in sad and grief way, "Why I have loved you. Why you was so kind to all of us". Then ash kept his hands at back of misty, wrapping her with him and said, "Do you know misty, why I stayed with you for so many years, although I returned to palate town for so many times. I would given your bike to you in that time only". Misty replied, "No". Then ash said, "Because I love you from all my heart. You was the reason for I stayed here. Without you I would go to somewhere else."

"Oh Ash, I am sorry" misty said.

"This is my last meeting with you all, so do anything with me" ash said.

"I love you, ash", Misty confessed.

After that Ash given her a precious platinum necklace with precious ornaments which was the his great grandmother's. Then they kissed. Then misty asked, "could you come with me alone.". Ash replied, "yeah". Then she took him to a lake where she was opening her clothes. Ash asked, " What are you doing, Misty". This is my last desire with you ash. Then she complete become naked. After he also become naked, they had a great deal of sex. After that they came back. Ash transformed into Latios and Bianca transformed into Latias.

They came out of the pokemon centre, said every body "bye" and then vanished into the sky


End file.
